


"Douche at  the Auction"

by duneline



Series: Alternative Universe/ Alternative Reality to the Redemption Universe [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duneline/pseuds/duneline
Summary: Dan accepts a challenge from Lucifer...
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Alternative Universe/ Alternative Reality to the Redemption Universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927837
Kudos: 17





	"Douche at  the Auction"

**Author's Note:**

> Traduction de ma fic "Douche aux enchères" avec le logiciel DeepL.

"Douche at the Auction"

Disclaimer :

The characters of the series Lucifer and the Avengers do not belong to me and are the exclusive property of their respective authors ( Netflix and DC for Lucifer, Marvel and Disney for the Avengers).

I get no financial benefit from this fiction.

This fiction is set in an alternative universe to that of "The Miracle Child" and uses the codes of "Redemption".

Lucifer, chic and elegant in one of his countless and luxurious three-piece suits, gazed, with a condescending and amused half-smile, at the silhouette of detective Douche and his lack of taste in clothing.

Dan, dressed in jeans and a T-shirt, examined photos of victims of an investigation he was working on. It was true that with his ragged hair, sleepless nights, three-day beard and wrinkled clothes, the young detective offended the consultant's innate sense of fashion.

A poster caught the eye of Lucifer, whose amused and mischievous smile lit up his beautiful angel face: a bright idea had just sprouted in his mind constantly on the lookout for a bad trick at Douche!

If, moreover, this could benefit the Master of the Underworld with Chloe, it was only a bonus!

...........................................................................................................................................................

An outraged scream echoed throughout the precinct. Heads turned to the author of the scream:

It was Dan, who found out, before leaving his post, about his "voluntary" contribution to the police orphans' party by reading his name on the board of single attendees being auctioned off.

Lucifer tried in vain to stifle the laughter when he saw Douche's outraged and panicked expression and received a half-amused and half disapproving look from Chloe.

The young woman eventually gave in to the fun, admitting that "being auctioned off" would be an opportunity for Dan to unwind and meet people.

Certainly not a person of his choice, but someone interested enough to pay for the privilege of spending an evening with the young detective...

"-Lucifer, I know it was you who put me on the list!" accused Dan, as he walked towards Lucifer who was no longer hiding his hilarity. You'll take part in it instead of me! »

Lucifer replied, smirking and mocking, and looking longingly at Dan's clothes:

"-My participation would disavantage the other bachelors. With you, the others will have all their chances. Afraid to have confirmation that no one would be willing to put up the price for a night in your company, Detective Douche? »

Chloe flinched, sensing the brief wounded glow in Dan's green eyes and recognized that the joke had gone too far.

She knew how little self-esteem Dan had for himself and that her ex-husband had no illusions about his looks compared to Lucifer's.

But Dan, vexed in his ego, crossed his arms and standing up from his waist, he stared Lucifer straight in the eyes.

"-I'll be there. "said the young man, with a defiant note in his voice and before leaving the police station in a gust of wind.

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The reception hall where the gala for the benefit of police orphans was held did not seem big enough to contain the crowd of young women who had come to acquire a single police officer.

Chloe, looking gorgeous and seductive in a simple black dress, was chatting near the bar with Ella and Linda. Maze, disdainful of these evenings, had opted to baby sit Trixie, freeing Decker for the gala.

Much to Lucifer's delight. The latter, charismatic in a magnificent black suit, hadn't left Chloé, discouraging possible suitors for the young woman's favours.

His dark eyes looked distractedly for Daniel among the audience and when he could not find him, the archangel deduced that Douche had desisted.

The thought of Daniel's deflation and of being able to titillate the young detective, mercilessly, about his lack of courage brought a broad, satiated and jubilant smile to the lips of the king of Hell.

A young woman climbed on the stage and taking a microphone, announced:

"-Ladies, ladies and gentlemen, this is the long-awaited moment of the evening! Our bachelors in law enforcement! »

Under the whistles and the enthusiastic clamour of young women and men in delirium, the first inspector appeared on the stage and under the laughter and applause, the bidding began.

Lucifer resisted the urge to outbid during the evening, appreciating the muscular bodies and benefits of some police officers.

Suddenly, the congregation suspended its breath when a young man climbed on the stage and timidly parade before the admiring and eager eyes of the women and men.

Lucifer, who was about to taste a glass of wine, stood still and, with an appreciative and expert look, detailed the man whose cheeks were red.  
Adorable and absolutely sexy... These were the only two words that swirled in the Archangel's mind.

"-Detective Dan Espinoza, ladies and gentlemen! " presented the sponsor of the evening, forcefully and with a desire to capitalize on the positive reaction of the overachievers.

Lucifer nearly choked on his glass of wine when he recognized Douche in this impeccably dressed male specimen in a grey tailor-made suit and his hair passed through the expert hands of a professional hairdresser.

Daniel was magnificent in charm and virile seduction.

"-Four hundred bucks!" cried Ella, unleashed and causing Chloe and Linda to laugh. Four hundred dollars! »

But the other participants threw themselves into the battle and the numbers quickly escalated, reaching a three-zero range.

Disappointed, she had to withdraw and, with bad luck and good heart, she ordered herself an excellent bottle and shared it with Chloe and Linda, who were obviously enjoying Dan's success.

Lucifer, thoughtful, had still not reacted and detailed, as if it was the first time he had seen Daniel, the harmonious silhouette and regular features, where a serene humility could be read, of the young man.

" -Ten thousand dollars. »

The sum petrified the assembly and the overbidders, desperate to see their price go down, wanted to know who could afford to pay such an amount.

Tony Stark emerged from the crowd, nonchalant and relaxed.Whispers of rapturous admiration and surprise filled everyone's lips, and people rushed to see Iron Man, the Avenger.

Lucifer's expression darkened as the archangel intercepted the barely perceptible smile of gratitude and relief that Daniel sent to the billionaire.  
There was a clear complicity between Tony Stark and Daniel. A jealousy, the intensity of which caught Lucifer himself unawares, was evident in the angel's eyes when the bid was accepted and Daniel descended from the stage to join Stark. 

...............................................................................................................................................................

It was late at night and a high, full moon lit up the residential area where Dan lived.  
Tony parked his Audi towards his friend's house and turned off the engine. 

"-Do you want a drink?" Dan suggested, with a smile.

-Other ears may misunderstand the meaning of this invitation, Danny Boy," Tony joked. No, I promised Morgan I'd take her to the zoo early tomorrow morning. »

Dan stared at his friend, thinking about their collaboration in scientific research in the Avengers' laboratory and wondered if he should accept the position of Director of Development and Biology at Stark Industries.

"-Thank you, Tony, Dan murmured gratefully. You saved my ass that night. 

-Don't be so quick to thank me," teased Tony, cheeky. I intend to exploit you to your last breath in one of my laboratories. »

The two men burst out laughing and with a final hug, they parted. Dan returned to his house, waving goodbye to Tony, who returned it to him.

The billionaire waited for the lights to go out at Dan's house before jumping out of his car and taking a determined step towards the property opposite his friend's.

"-You can stop watching," Tony said, stopping in front of the house. You're no good at playing 007."

Out of the semi-darkness of the house terrace, Lucifer, comes, glibly. Tony and the archangel gauged each other, without a word and for endless seconds.

"-Don't try your trick with me, Hell Boy," Stark warned, quietly. Yeah, I know who you are and so does Dan. The Avengers have been keeping an eye on you, but at the request of Dan and boy scout Steve, but especially Dan, we've decided to let you live your life. I have to say you're decent enough for a person who is the Devil himself. »

Lucifer was content to listen to Tony, amused by the Avengers' claim that he needed their approval to live on Earth and to control his actions.

" -I'll buy your bid on Daniel. " the archangel proposed, in a firm tone.

Tony pretended to meditate on Lucifer's proposal and finally, dryly said:

" -No, Dan is not for sale. The ten thousand dollars is a donation for the orphans of the Los Angeles Police Department. My opinion, Hell Boy? You don't need to resort to such means to get a date with Dan. Just ask him. »

Lucifer considered Stark's advice and Tony decided to get back in his car and start the engine. 

But before he left, Tony directed his dark eyes at the archangel and said:

"-Don't hurt him, Lucifer or Daddy will strike you down on the spot. »

On this enigmatic threat, the billionaire disappeared with a deafening screech of a tire. Dan appeared at his bedroom window and his eyes widened when the young man saw Lucifer in front of his house.

Lucifer saw the slight redness on Daniel's cheeks and his suddenly shy attitude, hesitating between hope and uncertainty, and he knew that Tony was right.

Following Stark's advice, the archangel crossed the street and knocked on Dan's door, breathing deeply.

The door opened on a confused Daniel and Lucifer, without hesitation, grabbed the inspector's face in his hands and kissed him madly.

"-Get out with me, Daniel. "suggested the archangel, plunging his eyes into Daniel's clear eyes.

Dan sought to read Lucifer, scrutinizing his features and finally nodded with a smile.

End

On 10/04/20  
Duneline.


End file.
